dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Caladan
Caladan was the third planet orbiting the star Delta Pavonis. It was a lush oceanic world, and the ancestral home of House Atreides for twenty-six generations, prior to their relocation to the planet Arrakis in 10191 AG History Caladan was the fiefdom of House Atreides. It was the birthplace of Duke Leto Atreides I, Paul Atreides, and most of Paul's ancestors that had been heads of House Atreides and rulers of the planet. In 10191 AG House Atreides was ordered to relinquish the fief of Caladan, which had been the family's home for more than 10,000 years. Instead, they were to take control of the fief of Arrakis, which had previously been managed by House Harkonnen, the ancient Atreides enemy. After the Atreides moved to Arrakis, Count Hasimir Fenring was named Siridar-Absentia of Caladan. However, when House Atreides ascended to the Golden Lion Throne in 10193 AG following the Arrakis Revolt, Caladan once again came under the direct rule of the Atreides. After Paul had been Emperor for a year, he and Jessica made a trip back to Caladan to be welcomed as the new ruler of the Known Universe. In the 5000 years between the events of the Arrakis Revolt and the time the Lost Ones returned from The Scattering, Caladan's name was shortened to Dan, and all things pertaining to Dan were known as Danian. Environment Rain appeared to be a common feature of the planet's meteorology. The land was broken by rivers and mountains. The planet hosted a diverse and complex underwater ecosystem, and presumably an equally rich and complex biology of the land. Economy & Culture Caladan maintained a large agricultural industry. Under the Atreides, the planet's economy flourished through orchards (some of which were part of the Atreides family holdings), as well as exports of pundi rice and fine wines. Since much of the planet was ocean, a significant amount of trade on the planet was based on fishing. Indeed, fishing was such a large industry on Caladan that it became ingrained into the culture of its people. Any view of the sea from the coastline would frequently be dotted with fishing trawlers. Governance and Military The Great House of Atreides ruled all aspects of Caladan and maintained it as a Duchy and siridar fief under the Imperium. The Atreides ruled Caladan through dominance of both the sea and the air, while maintaining a regular standing army that was fiercely loyal. However, shortly before leaving for Arrakis, the Atreides had managed to train a small, elite force that was comparable in ability to the Imperial Sardaukar forces. Images 2019-02-28_13.19.18.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-36-30-1.png Caladan-space.jpg|Caladan, as depicted in David Lynch's Dune. Castle caladan.png|Castle Caladan in the Dune Encyclopedia Caladan.jpg|Caladan map from Prelude to Dune Caladan miniseries.png|Caladan seen from orbit in the 2000 TV Miniseries. Dune_44-1.jpg|frame|Castle Caladan as depicted in the 1984 Dune Movie caladan.png|Caladan as depicted in Dune 2 caladan2000.jpg|Caladan as depicted in Dune 2000 51mtTfWMMIL-1.jpg|caladan fields -Dune CCG 41z0YxG3iQL-1.jpg|Caladan port - Dune CCG 51YxFTq7eSL._SY445_-1.jpg|Caladan Native - Dune CCG Brian-herbert-kevin-j-anderson-prelude-to-dune-house-atreides-fiction-kiwi-best-buy 229 1024x1024-1.jpg Atreides2-1.jpg Paulus atreides and a salusan bull.jpg C11562ae7c2b9443ccc5c4d7912b8bf1d1a905c77da41a70b506b3f205939f3e-1.jpg 2f0071ce5037b786d9c2d2392be98ba1ec8683947a23c1b4b4f1a5fea7ab4d73-1.png Caladan211x17.jpg|Caladan concept by Ruben Karamañites caladan 3.jpg|Caladan Concept by Rubén Karamañites caladan3.jpg|Caladan Concept by Ruben Karamañites Appearances *''Dune'' (First appearance) *''Dune Messiah'' *''Children of Dune'' *''God Emperor of Dune'' *''Heretics of Dune'' *''Chapterhouse: Dune'' de:Caladan es:Caladan ru:Каладан Category:planets Category:Caladan